


Comfort Foods

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Missing Scene from "And the Walls Came Tumbling Down"





	Comfort Foods

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Comfort Foods**

**by: Abigale**

**Character(s):** Josh, Sam  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Sam  
**Category(s):** Drama, Friendship  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Tangled Up In Blue #4 - Missing scene from And The Walls Came Tumbling Down. 

"Ugh!" 

"Oh, god..." 

"Please, please." 

"I'm so sorry, Sam." 

"This, this has _got_ to be a mistake." 

"I thought I was doing a good thing! I thought it'd be a... a grand gesture, ya know?" 

"Peanut butter as a grand gesture, Josh? Well, there's a bit of insight into your psyche I could have done without." Sam looked down distractedly at the gloppy bagel in his hand. 

Josh's scowl melted into an expression of doubt. "I was trying to offer you comfort food." 

Sam's eyebrows gathered together further as he tentatively brought the offensive food to his nose. "Blintzes are my comfort food, Josh. And this," he waved the bagel toward his friend, who was seated across the desk from him. "Is not peanut butter." 

"Wha - of course it's peanut butter. This isn't something I brought up from the Mess, you know. I made this for you myself! I went out and bought this, my friend. I made the grand gesture. It's just... uh... not like I remember when I was in college living off the stuff." Josh caught a lump of brown matter on his finger and slipped it into his mouth. 

"Josh, gimme the jar," Sam instructed with a deep sigh. Turning the jar around in his hand, he scanned the front with raised eyebrows. "Well, here's the problem," he declared triumphantly. "This is not only reduced fat, but also, also doesn't have enough peanuts in it to call it 'peanut butter.' " 

"What the hell is it?" screeched Josh. 

"Peanut spread. Only 60% peanuts." Sam nibbled unenthusiastically at his bagel while glancing through the ingredient list. Josh's eyes slid back and forth from his own half consumed lunch to Sam's face, taking in his pensive expression with growing amusement. 

"And I'll bet you're gonna want to revisit the whole FDA labeling bill now, aren't you?" he inquired, shredding bits of the bread onto a napkin. 

Sam glanced at Josh above the rim of his glasses. "Oh, I don't think that's really necessary. They labeled it right, you just didn't bother to read it." He hadn't meant for it to sound so accusatory, and was taken back by the crestfallen look on his friend's face. "I am curious though, as to why you felt it necessary to bring me comfort food," he said, lowering his voice. 

Josh shifted a bit in his seat and abandoned the mutilated food. He fixed Sam with what he hoped was a warm stare. "Thought it'd cheer you up, 'cause you haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine lately." 

Well, he hadn't been trying too hard to keep his disillusionment to himself, Sam realized. He couldn't explain where all the hurt was coming from, but he felt bruised and sore, and he was tired of thinking of all the deeper implications of everything that seemed to occupy his waking moments. He longed for a simpler time, when things were less confusing, or he didn't think he was smart enough to figure it all out, and peanut butter was made of peanuts. 

Because when he really allowed himself to think about it, he had to admit he'd let himself be swept up by his own negativity, and that was something he'd never had a problem with before. Sam noticed Josh's pensive face, and, as much as it horrified him, popped some more of the bagel into his mouth. "Mrrph, I'm fine," he managed around the slimy substance. 

Josh tore his eyes away from Sam and shook his head slowly. "I don't think so," he began. "But I hope you'll talk to me when you're ready." He tossed the remainder of his lunch into the trash, and rose to his feet. Moving to the other side of his desk, Josh leaned in towards Sam and held out his hand. 

Looking up through thick lashes, Sam sighed once again, and placed the uneaten portion of his bagel in Josh's outstretched palm. 

"Let me buy you lunch," Josh offered with a nod towards the door. 


End file.
